ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed holodeck characters
This is a list of unnamed holodeck characters; organized by program and description. See also: * Fictional characters * Unnamed illusory people Ancient West * See: Ancient West holograms Barclay Program 15 * See Barclay Program 15 holograms Bourbon Street Bar * See: Bourbon Street Bar holograms Café des Artistes * See: Café des Artistes holograms Klingon calisthenics program * See: Klingon calisthenics program holograms Klingon Rite of Ascension Chamber program * See Klingon Rite of Ascension Chamber holograms Orient Express * See: Orient Express holograms Parallax colony * See: Parallax colony holograms Sherlock Holmes program * See: Sherlock Holmes characters Crusher 4 * See: Crusher 4 holograms Various programs Aikido fighter A holographic Aikido fighter was used by Lieutenant Natasha Yar as a training tool in preparation for a martial arts competition. In 2364 she activated the program and fought against this fighter to show the Ligonians Lutan and Hagon the use of the holodeck at their request. ( ) Beach musician This holographic musician was programmed by Geordi La Forge in 2366 to appear in a holographic recreation of a beach at moonlight and play the violin when La Forge had a date with Christy Henshaw. ( ) Cardassian guard This Cardassian guard was part of the training program for Captain Picard, Lieutenant Worf and Doctor Crusher in 2369. The program was created to train their undercover mission on Celtris III. ( ) Klingon warriors These two holographic Klingon warriors were part of K'mtar's training program for Alexander in 2370. Alexander defeated one of them but did not kill him so the Klingon tried to kill Alexander from behind. ( ) File:Holographic training Klingon 1, 2370.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Holographic training Klingon 2, 2370.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' Ohniaka III Borg This holographic Borg was created on the holodeck by Data after he killed the real Borg at the Ohniaka III Research Station. At Ohniaka III Data felt anger and tried to repeat this emotion. He increased the strength level of the Borg until the holodeck safety protocol stopped this increase. ( ) Tarchannen III shape This holographic shape was created when Geordi La Forge created a scenario from the planet Tarchannen III on the holodeck aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) Deep Space 9 Julian Bashir, Secret Agent * See Julian Bashir, Secret Agent holograms Klingon calisthenics program * See Klingon calisthenics program holograms Lauriento massage holoprogram 101A * See Lauriento massage holoprogram 101A holograms Vic's Las Vegas Lounge (Bashir 62) * See Bashir 62 holograms Various programs Baseball audience These holographic Humans were part of the baseball holoprogram in 2375 during the match between the Niners and the Logicians. At request of Captain Sisko they were first removed from the program but later included again when Rom got his chance to play. ( ) File:Baseball spectator.jpg|''Played by Brandon Molale'' File:Baseball audience 1.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Baseball audience 2.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Baseball audience 3.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Baseball audience 4.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Baseball audience 5.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' Male Trill This holographic Trill was, along with Malko, a character in Jadzia Dax's Hoobishan Baths holoprogram. ( ) Tygarian fighter A holographic Tygarian was used by Odo in hopes of curbing a Jem'Hadar's instinct to kill. The Jem'Hadar instinct was not curbed by fighting a holographic opponent. ( ) Beowulf holonovel * See Beowulf characters Chakotay Training Program 15-Beta * See Chakotay Training Program 15-Beta holograms Chez Sandrine (Paris 3) * See: Paris 3 holograms Day of Honor program * See: Klingon holograms Diplomacy scenario 12-alpha * See: Diplomacy scenario 12-alpha holograms Fair Haven * See Paris 042 holograms Hirogen simulations * See: ** World War II holograms ** Klingon holograms Paxau Resort * See: Paxau Resort holograms The Adventures of Captain Proton Announcer The announcer presented the story elements from previous chapters of The Adventures of Captain Proton in the current chapter. Tom Paris and Harry Kim as Captain Proton and Buster Kincaid listened to his words while being in Proton's rocket ship. ( ) Lonzak's henchmen These two henchmen worked for Lonzak, aide to Doctor Chaotica in the holographic program The Adventures of Captain Proton. In 2375 Tom Paris and Harry Kim ran the program when photonic lifeforms entered it and started a war against Doctor Chaotica. The henchmen accompanied Lonzak on several occasions and served as guards for Constance Goodheart and later Queen Arachnia. The first henchman assisted in preparing the death ray while the second one was knocked unconscious by Queen Arachnia, portrayed by Kathryn Janeway. ( ) }} File:Lonzaks henchman 1.jpg|''Played by Mark Hoffman File:Lonzaks henchman 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Various programs Borg drones holograms In 2375 the crew aboard Voyager ran several simulations of their Fort Knox strategy to be more efficient. During this simulation Captain Janeway, Tuvok, Seven of Nine, and Harry Kim beamed aboard a Borg sphere to steal a transwarp coil. Because of a few seconds the Borg adapted and a Borg landing party of four appeared on the bridge. ( ) File:Borg hologram 1 2375.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Borg hologram 2 2375.jpg|''Played by Patrick Barnitt'' File:Borg holograms 2375.jpg|''Played by four unknown actors'' Pilot The shuttle pilot was part of a holodeck orbital skydiving program of B'Elanna Torres. When she told the pilot to increase altitude, he objected to since they were already at 200,000 meters and any higher would risk thermolyzing. Torres overrode his objections. ( ) Voth Holograms Voth holograms were used by The Doctor to determine the species of one of the Voth that was captured on . The being had 47 genetic markers that were identical to Humans and The Doctor determined that they had evolved on Earth. The Doctor used a hologram to show what the Hadrosaur would have evolved into if it had survived the extinction of the dinosaurs. The Hadrosaur was a direct evolutionary predecessor of the Voth. ( ) Other Holographic Borg (2404) This holographic Borg was part of Commander Reginald Barclay's class at Starfleet Academy in 2404. He made this hologram for his cadets when guest speaker Admiral Kathryn Janeway visited his class. ( ) Xyrillian Qo'noS program Qo'noS recreated in a Xyrillian Holographic chamber. The Xyrillians promised to share their hologram technology, so the Klingons would not destroy the Xyrillian ship. ( ) de:Weitere Hologramme fr:Personnages inconnus du holodeck Holodeck characters, List of Unnamed holodeck characters